What Makes You Beautiful
by ANIme.K-POP.Fan.4EVer.ever
Summary: It all began with the simple words," Baby you light up my world, like nobody else".- Song fic ONESHOT featuring the main RoWe along with all the other popular ones. Inspired by the song, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.


_Hello guys! This is my very first song fanfic oneshot of RoWen! I hope this was good, I worked for about a couple of days for this. Firstly a note to my readers of my other stories:_

**_Say That Your_ Mine:**** I apolozige for the overdue chapter...I just don't have the time to update any time soon but PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON MY STORY. I will update in a week's time, I PROMISE. So please look out in a week's time.**

_**You Fill My**_** Heart:**** The next chapter would take about a week or so, my exams are knocking on my door and I can barely squeeze in time to write anything because my mother practically tells me to study every second and my internet has been having many many problems.**

_All in all, I'm sorry to all my other story readers...I hope this is good enough for your taste but I swear I'll never leave any of my stories uncomplete, you can at least trust me on that. One more thing: This song fanfic is based on **What Makes You Beautiful by the American band, One Direction.** I love the song! By the way, **only the chorus**, is in this fic...not the full song._

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...but why doesn't Mashima give the "To-Let" sign? ^_^**

* * *

The bustling of Fairy Tail echoed throughout the streets for the first time since seven years ago. Anyone who had walked passed by knew what this sudden rowdiness meant; they were back.

Seven years ago, the core members of the most powerful guild in all of, perhaps, Fiore disappeared along with the holy ground of Fairy Tail, Tenrou Island due to the roar of the deadly dragon of the Book of Apolocalypse, Acnologia.

When this grave news reached them, they were frozen on the spot. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be true.

It was like a taboo to there ears, the core members just couldn't have disappeared like that. They were strong, they all were the proud members of the legendary guild, Fairy Tail yet….how could they be defeated so easily?

The other members didn't give up hope, they continued to believe that one day…..that one day, they would see there nakama again.

That one day they could all laugh like they used to; fight like they used to; cry like they used to. They hoped with all there heart, they didn't give up even when they were treated like trash by Twilight Ogre; they had faith in there nakama.

And there sufferings were answered; a miracle happened after seven long years of waiting, suffering, pain and endurance.

They had returned as casually as a person coming back from a day of hardwork in the mine. Everyone stood wide-eyed staring at the return of there dearest nakama; tears swelled up as they shook in happiness.

At that time, those seven years worth of pain seemed nothing to them as they either hugged the members like there was no tomorrow or broke into a hysteria of wailing. Those seven years worth of suffering seemed nothing anymore because now their nakama had comed back home; there hope was not wasted.

So now was the present state of Fairy Tail; after seven long years the members were laughing again as well as fighting. Fairy Tail had returned to it's original form; there true nature. The rowdiness of Fairy Tail increased as minutes went by like the wind; it was as if they were making up for the loss of seven years in an entire day. But even the neighbours didn't mind; this was afterall Fairy Tail they were talking about.

The clanking of glasses echoed throughout the hall followed by many chatterings and grunts along with bangings. The guild was bustling even though it was 10 PM at night; some things never changes even after seven long years.

Everyone was surprised at how the Tenrou Team members hadn't aged but the most surprised was Droy who was suddenly concerned whether Levy would still like him after he had gotten so fat.

Lucy with Lisanna, Erza, Laki, Levy, Mirajane and Bisca were occupied in a conversation involving clothes and jewellaries. Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Gray along with Max and a couple of other male members were having a heated argument about who was the strongest in between them. Macau, Wakaba, Cana and Gildarts were having a drink while talking about the latest brands of hard liquor that came out.

Everyone was fixed in either a job or a series of chatters while Romeo Conbolt watched all of them silently from one of the raised tables in one of the corners of the guild; he felt so nostalgic watching the little drama in front of him.

His gaze was on Natsu Dragneel whom he considered as his idol among all the members of Fairy Tail, to him Natsu was like an elder brother. After hearing about the dissapearence of Tenrou Island, he had adopted Natsu's style of clothing to give everyone a hope; to make everyone believe that they still had hope. And there hope was certainly true as well as his; his idol had returned and so did his smile after seven long years. He heard the orchestra play fast-beated songs but he could've gone on thinking about the Rainbow fire techniques he would show his Natsu-nii if Mirajane hadn't attracted everyone's attention by saying,"Everyone, the next song is starting so please pay attention!".

The music started which was very slow yet wildish in a peculiar way; Romeo noticed how the entire guild had becomed silent and the lights were all turned off. And as his eyes scanned here and there trying to spot the orchestra singers, his eyes fell on a fountain of indigo; his eyes fell on Wendy Marvell in the dark.

Suddenly he found himself staring at the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell and found it hard to revert his gaze even in the dark. He had next to no clue on how his not-at-all-trained eyes found her; the girl he had…stared at since he was a kid seven years back. He was, due to the seven years, thirteen meaning he was one year older than the girl he used to admire when he was a kid. Now the fact that he was older than the girl he used to admire seemed odd yet cool with him; his heart started racing spasmodically.

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_Baby, you light up my world _**

**_Like nobody else_**

**-(~0~)-**

* * *

Romeo swore his heart skipped a beat the minute those words left the singer's mouth.

He sat wide-eyed; how the hell did the singer know how he was feeling? He had heard this song somewhere else but, it didn't have as much affect on him as it was now having .

As if right on cue, one of the flashlights suddenly flashed on, Romeo's heart was practically hammering by now, none other than Wendy Marvell who seemed to be surprised as well. All the other members cooed and cheered while Wendy fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve-less blue dress with white strips blushing at all the compliments.

A small smile escaped a slightly red Romeo as he realized how true those lines were; she was the light of his world, how could he be so blind up until now?

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_The way that you flip your hair_**

**_Gets me overwhelmed_**

**-(~0~)-**

* * *

Romeo started shaking his hands to stop his palms from sweating; his gaze fell on Wendy once again but this time the words of the song was practically screaming on his veins.

When his gaze locked on Wendy, she flipped her hair to the sides cheering with the other members with a flushed smile plastered on her face. By now, Wakaba and Macau seemed to notice the fidgeting of the young teen; they followed his gaze and smirked, he was finally growing up.

Lucy and Natsu along with the other boys had joined the girls cheering heartily at the song; Natsu's eyes fell on Romeo and he slightly nudged Lucy. Romeo's eyes, if it was possible, was the size of tennis balls looking at Wendy while squirming slightly; he suddenly felt overwhelmed and dammit was the lines in the song correct!

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_And when you smile at the ground_**

**_It ain't hard to tell_**

**-(~0~)-**

* * *

Lucy giggled slightly as she eyed the now-squirming Romeo on the raised table; young love was so pure yet funny to view. Romeo tried to keep his uneasiness to himself but when seeing the bright smile of Wendy; it hit his heart like a bullseye.

A small laugh silently escaped his lips as he laughed at his sudden uneasiness; so this was how Elfman-san felt whenever Evergreen-san was around him? One look at her smile and Romeo felt so light-hearted as if his worries had all disappeared like the wind; he felt the adrenalin flow through his veins.

Macau face-palmed at his son laughing silently; he never knew his son would be growing up this fast!

He was just a kid not more than 6 seven years ago who didn't have a care about the world yet now, he was 13 and already he was planning to get a girl on his life? Did Elfman lecture him after they had returned or something?

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_You don't know _**

**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_You don't know you're Beautiful_**

**-(~0~)-**

* * *

He averted his gaze back to the indigo haired girl who was now waving her hands over her head in a silly manner; the flashlight had long left her and was going around all over the places with new flashlights as it's companions.

The lights fell here and there and it fell on Wendy and many other girls earning more 'ooohs!' from the male members. Romeo looked at the Sky Dragon Slayer and for the first time in his life, he noticed how pretty she looked.

She was wearing her old sleeve-less blue dress with white strips and her hair was brushed down as well but something was a bit different from her; she seemed to radiate a strong glow from her that simply drew Romeo to her even more. She was truly beautiful yet it had taken him seven long years to realize that; he was becoming more and more like his idol, Natsu with the dumbness thing.

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_If only you saw what I could see_**

**_Then you would understand why I want you so desperately_**

**-(~0~)-**

* * *

He silently nodded and rubbed the back of his neck grinning widely; this song seemed to speak his heart out to his favorite girl. As he was grinning widely, he had failed to notice the stares of pure joy and ecstasy behind him; almost everyone was spying him as he continued to stare at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Erza took a bite of his precious strawberry cheesecake before nodding appreciately; her thoughts ran back to a certain blue haired man with a mysterious tatoo over his right eye.

Gray smirked while Juvia finally reverted her gaze from her 'Gray-sama' and looked at Romeo and then at Wendy before breaking into a smile. Laxus leaned onto a pillar and next to it was Mirajane sitting; he smirked at Romeo while Mirajane giggled happily.

Evergreen sipped her cream soda and twirled the straw with her fingers before saying,"The idiot has finally realized it," to which Elfman replied," He's the only true man around!".

Lisanna nudged Bixlow on the ribs for him to take notice of the little drama unfolding before them; Bixlow glared at Lisanna through his mask before turning back and noticing the situation and all the giggling girls and the smirking boys, he only gave Lisanna his signature tongue-rolling smile.

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_Now I'm looking at you_**

**_And I can't believe_**

**-(~0~)-**

* * *

The lights flashed on many of the members that were either singing, dancing or sleeping due to the consumption of excess hard liquor. When the lights made there way onto Romeo, everyone that noticed the little chemistry going on turned around and faced him.

Out of the blue, one more light flashed on the oblivious Wendy who was taken by surprise as she eyed Romeo and then at herself; she blushed furiously and thought her heart skipped a beat. When all the other members had noticed the too-good-to-be-a-coincidence situation in front of them, they smirked evilly.

Romeo, who was gaping at how the lights found him and Wendy, could only rub the back of his head looking the other way while a visible blush crept up his face; both of them were blushing mad.

Lucy giggled slightly before resting her head on Natsu's shoulder; Natsu looked slightly taken back but then he wrapped on of his arms around her shoulder to which Lucy blushed slightly before accepting it.

Juvia wrapped her arm around Gray's uncovered arm( he had, again, lost his clothes except for his pants) and Gray slightly expressed his uneasiness before giving into Juvia's touch; Juvia beamed happily while Gray rubbed the back of his neck blushing madly.

Gajeel and Levy who were the only ones keeping quiet in a very silent corner with Gajeel's cat, Pantherlily smirking evilly. Gajeel began eating another piece of iron while Levy only smiled at Gajeel before averting her attention back to the singer.

Happy and Charle were standing on the table that the other guys were sitting on; both of them smiling with Charle murmuring something on the lines," I still don't trust Conbolt," while Happy grinned from ear to ear.

" Uh...hey, Mira?" Laxus asked in a low voice. Mirajane turned around and asked," Yes?". Laxus rubbed the back of his neck before asking," Would you mind...coming with me to the Town Center tomorrow? I need to choose some stuffs...and...well, can you?". Mirajane stared at him with an amused expression before breaking into a bright smile and replying," Sure!".

Elfman shifted uncomfortably in his chair debating with himself about who-knows-what while Evergreen gave him a look. After much debating, he gulped and asked," H-hey...Evergreen, what's your favorite colour?". Evergreen raised an eyebrow before replying," Green...what are your intentions?". Elfman smiled inwardly before saying," Nothing...was curious that's all,". While Evergreen gave him a keen look, Elfman smiled thinking about the present he would buy for her upcoming birthday.

Lisanna caught Peppe, one of Bixlow's dolls, and hugged him tightly before looking at Bixlow and saying," Hey Bixlow?". Bixlow turned around and gave her a look telling her to go on. " Can I see how you transfer the souls into all of your dolls tomorrow? And then...we can hang out or something..." Lisanna fiddling with the hem of her light green full-sleeved tops while looking at the ground. Bixlow felt his face turn red and thanked God that he had his mask on; he smacked her on the back earning a glare from a now-pouting Lisanna. He grinned and replied," Maybe...nature-freak,". Lisanna glared at him once more before looking back at the singers, smiling slightly.

Macau gave Romeo a good smack on the back before saying," Go on brat, live your life!" while Romeo blushed madly before jumping down from the raised platform. Wakaba and Cana both grinned and pointed at Wendy before breaking into a hysteria of laughter followed by a very pissed off Romeo.

He saw Natsu grinning at him and realized almost everyone was either grinning at him or pointing at Wendy who suddenly seemed flustered over the limit. Wendy grasped the end of her dress while she felt Romeo's gaze on her; her palms started sweating and her heart hammered as Romeo hesitantly made his way closer to her.

She never thought she was beautiful, more appropriately she was fine the way she looked. Compared to Lucy, Erza or Mirajane, she looked nothing yet she was okay with that. But now, as she saw Romeo walking up to her, she suddenly wished to be more prettier that she was already; secretly she wanted Romeo to look at her with those eyes that Natsu used to look at Lucy. She felt the light shine on her ever more brightly and out of the corners of her eyes, she saw the light shining on Romeo as well; the lights hadn't left them and everyone was staring.

Wendy slid from her seat biting her lower lip as her heart hammered like crazy on her chest; she never felt this much nervous in her entire life.

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_You don't know_**

**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_You don't know your Beautiful_**

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

Feeling the heat rush up his cheeks, Romeo made his way in front of Wendy who looked at him with a flustered face; she was looking drop-dead gorgeous.

" Uh...hey, Wendy." Romeo said in an awkward voice. Everyone listened attentively to there little conversation as if it was a matter of life and death.

" Uh...hey Romeo..." Wendy greeted in a trembling voice; why was she so nervous?

Romeo rubbed the back of his neck before grinning and replied," You're looking...beautiful,".

Wendy blushed ten times harder while the women's giggled and the men's wolf-whistled making Romeo turn the shade of Erza's hair. " N-no...you don't have to...I'm not beautiful or anything...I'm not..." Wendy's voice trailed off as she played with a strand of her indigo hair making Romeo gaze at her; she looked like an angel at that moment.

Romeo smiled a smile that was too mature for his age, Macau's eyes widened at his son's smile; Romeo laughed inwardly at Wendy's generous nature. She would never admit the genuine truth about her, she would never take credit for anything.

She was Wendy Marvell, the girl that he unknowingly fell in love with for the last seven years when she wasn't present and now he finally realized it. All the others looked at the two waiting for Romeo to say something that would be the perfect punchline in this little drama; the anticipation increased more than ever, even Master Makarov was watching!

Romeo grinned at the words he would be speaking next; he never knew he had it in him to find this courage to finally tell her.

" No Wendy," he said raising his hand and pulling a strand of her indigo hair behind her left ear; Wendy's face turned bright pink at the touch and the others screamed inwardly.

" You deny those good traits about you proving that you have a generous heart...you don't know your beautiful, Wendy," he said cupping her left cheek. Natsu grinned followed by the other boys who smirked at the kid's fast thinking, all the girls smiled brightly at them.

Romeo beamed a smile as he remembered the last two lines of the song; he was going to fulfill the song by telling her exactly how he felt at that moment. Macau wiped the happy tears that were strimming down his eyes, he never realized his son would grow up so fast; he truly had the greatest son in the world.

Romeo leaned until his forehead touched hers and both of there eyes were staring at each other. Wendy couldn't help but blush hundred shades harder at there close contact, she gulped slightly.

" And you know what, Wendy?" Romeo asked in a whisper although the entire guild heard him loud and clear. Wendy closed her eyes swallowing the lump on her throat before asking in a trembling voice," What?".

Romeo beamed a smile before whispering, " That's what makes you beautiful," and pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

**-(~0~)-**

**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_That's what makes you Beautiful_**

**-(~0~)-**

* * *

The entire guild exploded with clappter and screamings as the song ended peacefully; everyone was laughing there lungs out. Wendy seemed too shocked to say anything when Romeo removed his lips from hers and grinned widely at her; her heart went wild at the sight of his toothy grin.

In one fluid motion, Romeo was on his knees with one knee crooked and another knee bended holding her hands softly while looking at her chocolate pupils. Wendy, who didn't realize this sort of courtesy only stared back at his chocolate pupils with a shocked expression while the guild echoed with cheerings.

A blush crept up Romeo's face as he asked," Wendy...would you go out with me?".

Wendy's face lit up like a bomb while Happy tried to keep Charle from entering frenzy-mother state; the guild was practically screaming like trumpets. Wendy felt warmth spread through her veins as he said those words; it was then she had realized the truth about her feelings. There was a reason why her heart started beating faster when she saw him for the first time in seven years. There was a reason why she felt the heat rush up on her cheeks when she found him looking at her; there was a reason for everything and now she had realized.

With a smile tugging the corners of her slightly pink lips, Wendy tilted her head a bit before asking," Would the Honey Flare park be okay tomorrow?". Romeo catched a breath as those words left her lips, she said yes!

The guild erupted like horns and Romeo got back into a standing position shocked at her answer while Wendy smiled amusedly at Romeo's priceless expression; she felt it was the happiest day of her life.

While Natsu screamed his lungs out with Elfman, Macau, Wakaba, Gray and many others joining him, Lucy and the girls all giggled and looked at the young couple holding hands in front of them while Charle was giving Romeo a good lecture with her hands on her hips; oh how funny Charle looked!

Then Mirajane grabbed Wendy by the wrist while Natsu grabbed Romeo and both of them brought the 2 into a round table with almost everyone surrounding them. Then began the endless screams of pure joy as Mirajane and all the girls gave advices for what Wendy should wear as well as giving some teasing remarks making Wendy turn Erza's hair colour while Romeo was being teased and smacked endlessly on his back by all the guys telling him how he was the only man around.

The night continued on but the fun never stopped because this was Fairy Tail, the rowdy Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_How was it everyone? This is my first song fic ONESHOT and I hope I did a good job at it. Please review and don't hesitate to criticize, just please don't use bad words or insult this. Thank you! See ya!_**


End file.
